The nations of the world have become conscious of the need to require their cities and industries to stop contaminating their sources of water. Industry has realized that wastewater from different industrial processes should be purified and reused not only to avoid penalties but also to improve the economics of their processes. Cities and towns have become conscious of the need to avoid pollution of rivers, bays and other bodies of water and underground water resources. It is an increasingly common practice for communities to develop oxidation ponds for liquid effluent from which the effluent is taken and treated.
Different known methods and systems have been developed for contaminated water treatment. The known systems make use of chemical treatment of the water for agglomeration of suspended particles. The systems adjust the pH value of the wastewater by use of chemicals. Where seawater is readily available, an inexpensive source of magnesium is provided for removal of a wide range of impurities from wastewater has been reported by George M. Anjoub, Sang-Ill Lee and Ben Koofwan.
The basic principle of the known purification systems is the enhancement of flocculation of suspended particles in the effluent or wastewater being treated. The systems are generally complex and do not obtain completely purified potable water.
A principal objection of the invention is to provide an apparatus in which a novel vessel is a simple reactor for purifying water preferably continuously.